Taste of Champagne
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: "What do I taste like?" Draco eyed the stunning witch that sat before him. "What do you mean?" He indulged her. "My taste," she tried to conceal her embarrassment. It was a part of the game, feeling comfortable enough to divulge even the smallest of things. "My- womanly taste."


This is not my first smut story, but it certainly has potential.

With that being said, I hope y'all enjoy it. I know I have been waiting for a Dramione smut scene because that won't happen for a long time in Veritas Lux Mea. The only thing I'll say is that it will be a long chapter, it will be sensual, it won't be animalistic, but Draco will be very dominating.

Anyway! This definitely would be something I continue or rewrite so that it has a small plot. Obviously, it's a little angst-filled and that Draco has some demons to face before he allows his wife to take control. It definitely be a small project, one that I'd have to carefully write in order to convey exactly what I want to express.

 **I think I need to clarify something at this point for one of my guest readers whom I can't contact directly, but voiced their opinion on this particular smut.**

 **The reason Draco will not allow Hermione to consume anything other than champagne (which, just so happens to be what he allows her in this smut) is because other things impair her natural rawness. It's not the only thing that he allows her to consume; I honestly don't know how you came to that conclusion. There are other things that can enhance or destroy someone's natural rawness. It just so happens strawberry champagne is best suited for her and he likes it. He craves her unadulterated rawness above anything else.**

 **Hermione is certainly someone that can't be controlled, but she let him control what they do in bed because of what happened to him. When I do write a prequel for this, I will shine a light on it. It will be post war and AU is some aspect. He has to be in charge of something and what better way to control what they do in bed? Even if it's the love of his life, he still hates being touched. Too many horrific memories. Why do you think he tied her up? So she wouldn't touch him and for the thrill of their sexual encounter.**

 **Maybe I wasn't entirely clear on this, but when I do write a prequel, I will make sure everything is laid out or addressed perfectly as to vanquish any confusion. I'll make sure they play around with food and drink if that make y'all a bit more satisfied. The do have a very deep and thrilling sex life, not to mention deep, meaningful love.**

 **I sincerely hope that this (Above) clears up a few things. I don't like when readers are confused. However, if you don't like they way I wrote it, then don't read it. It's that simple. Thank you, though!**

 **As I said, it has potential and could use a good outline and plot before it's worthy of being published. I hope when I do begin writing a prequel that it does meet expectations. :)**

 **As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the foot of the bed, pressing the crystal glass against his lips. A rush of sweet liquid rushed into his mouth, filling it was the third most delectable thing he has ever had the liberty of tasting. The second was a Muggle chocolate candy in the form of a small teardrop. He could not get enough of those delicious little things, but there was something he simply could not go without. The first delicacy was his wife, who lay sprawled beautifully on their king-sized bed. Not a single spot on the bed had gone untouched; he ravished her on every surface he could possibly think of: the bed, floor, pressed against the wall, and surprisingly in the open room, the balcony that overlooked the garden (not that anyone would see them), but she certainly protested. He had tried something entirely new and much to his wife's approval. It would definitely be something he would do again in the immediate future.

Pulling away from his reservations and the naughty recess of his mind, he watched his wife regain consciousness, softly breathing as she stirred awake. Carefully, he placed the empty glass upon the dark surface of her vanity, eyeing the beautiful witch. As modest as she was awake, she allowed herself to present herself in such an unflattering display. Holding back a growl, Draco circled the large bed, his eyes only on his wife. No one would be able to see her in a vulnerable state with the green duvet of their marital bed laced between her slender legs, wrapping around her petite waist, and pooling around her like a dark river. The duvet did little to conceal the contours of her body, much less to his rampant imagination. As he approached her, he observed that just the tiniest bit of skin of her apex was exposed, as well as both of her pert, rosy nipples. He licked his lips sensually, imagining all the cruel things he could do with just them.

"Draco," his witch gasped, her eyes opening slowly.

Without a word, he bent down and kissed her with all the undying love he had for her. Stunned, she opened her mouth, astonished but welcoming of the warm liquid her husband had been holding in his mouth. Greedily, she drank the substance of his mouth, moving her hands to tug on his platinum locks. Draco placing his palms to her ribcage, pressing his thumbs a little too painfully into the connective tissue beneath her breasts. She did not mind; she released his lips, panting as he ran a single digit underneath her left breast. It was a sensitive spot for her, one that made her instantly responsive and in his control. Grinning in satisfaction, he withdrew from her long enough to escape the pull of her arms. As he walked back to her vanity, he threw a glance over his shoulder, concentrating on the heaving of her chest, watching as her supple breasts bounced invitingly up and down. _Soon_ , he reminded himself. Soon, he shall have her once again.

Draco ignored the protests of his witch as he fixed her favorite drink of strawberry champagne, a rare delegacy he allowed her to indulge in.

Turning, he carried the single crystal glass back to her, sitting down before handing her the glass.

She took it, but hesitated to ask something that has been clearly weighing on her mind.

"What is wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She shook her head, clearly not wanting to share her thoughts. He noticed immediately that she did not want to partake in the drink, either.

Growing concerned, maybe even a little impatient, he said," Tell me what is bothering you, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, nervous to speak what had been occupying her thoughts all evening. "I- it's just-"

"Just what?"

"I- I want to you to tell me something, and I want an honest opinion."

He quirked an eyebrow as he wondered where his wife was going with this." Very well. Tell me and I will do my best to answer truthfully."

He watched with analytical eyes of mercury as she bit her lip once again. Immediately, he wanted to bit her lip for her, but he fought those persistent urges, reminding himself once again that night was just beginning, and he would soon ravish his wife all over again. If only he got her to talk, that is. He would not touch her until she told him, even if he had to force it out of her. As he thought, he barely heard the words that rushed out of her lips so quickly.

"What do I taste like?"

Draco eyed the stunning witch that sat before him. "What do you mean?" He indulged her.

"My taste," she tried to conceal her embarrassment. It was a part of the game, feeling comfortable enough to divulge even the smallest of things. That's exactly how their relationship worked. That was the only way they could truly co-exist with one another. What happened with the war and all, the terrors they faced, the pain they experienced- they had to trust each other completely and without faltering. Draco solemnly eyed the scar that he just recently gotten her to show. She always concealed it with glamour; it had taken a lot of coaxing on his part just to allow her to show it to him. Even he had trouble showing her his scars. "My- _womanly_ taste."

His eyes flashed with lust that Hermione could not miss. Her breath hitched as Draco looked at her with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Womanly taste?" He teased her, a relentless act Hermione loathed. She was about to say so until she felt the hands of her lover press against the base of her neck.

"I-I'm curious." She admitted painfully, holding her breath as his lips trailed a light line from the shell of her ear, to the dip of her collarbone. "You're always expressing how much you enjoy it and-

"I don't enjoy it." She felt him stiffen as he pulled away, showing his darkened eyes. "I crave it."

"Crave it?"

" _Yes_ ," he hissed in finality. He would rather show her once again the depth of his love for her than express it with useless words. They just would not do it justice. And, what better way than show her? "Why don't I allow you to partake from your essence yourself?"

"Wh-what? Partake? Draco what on earth are you-"In that moment, she surrendered all control to him. His hands made swift movement across her legs, up her flat stomach, arms, and wrists. It was only then she realized that for the remainder of the night she would be tied up, subject to such thrilling fantasies that had her womanhood pooling with new arousal.

Draco watched with keen interest as his witch thrashed wildly against the invisible bindings that held her wrists together. She looked amazing, spread out before him like some grand feast. Well, she wanted to know what she tasted like, and he was more than willing to express it, and this time once and for all. He did not want her doubting him ever again after tonight. They were newly married. They had spent the past week coped up in a grand hotel room in some exotic location that he had planned especially for her. Not even a half a month into their marriage and he had her doubting his love for her even after five years of being together, and two years courting her? It was intolerable. He growled as he tugged on the restraints, making sure they were as secured as he wanted them.

His witch fought against them, but calmed down long enough for him to plant a chaste kiss upon her lips, " _Mia dolce_." His breath fanned across her neck. She threw her head back, moaning in utter anticipation. Though, his fantasies and the way he administered his pleasure leaned on the extreme, she learned to enjoy it. The _sweet_ sensation of being pleasured, paired with the subtle, but wonderful pain was indescribable. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to create a symphony of moans and pants.

"Draco, please. Just tell me."

He was ready to touch her but stopped upon hearing the tone in which she said his name. The first time she ever said his name in such an alluring tone had been during their first coupling. What made it extraordinary was that he had taken her virtue that night, forever binding her to him. No other man would hear their names whispered, moaned, begged, and teased in the same tone. Not Krum, Weasley, Potter, or any other boy who had the audacity to think about his sexy wife. With a snarl, he grounded his own raging arousal against her apex before pulling away.

Hermione eyed his impressive endowment wantonly, the need for him flashing noticeably across her deep brown eyes. Draco chuckled darkly; he would fulfill his desire's wishes. He continued to remind himself.

"You wish to know what you taste like."

When she nodded, she let out a moan of delight when his hand finally made contact with her skin. The searing sensation of his hot body was delicious, making her want him even more as he pried her legs apart, his eyes instantly catching his prize. She watched as her husband eyed her barren womanhood with lustful eyes; she never thought it was possible, but his eyes had grown darker, more sinister as he took her all in.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed, reaching out to stroke her, but thought against it. She would not receive release so easily. He did not want her to. Not so fast, not when they had the entire night to pleasure each other. He wanted to build upon anticipation because he never failed to lose her after a quick release. She always plummeted to peaceful sleep as she did earlier that evening.

Instead, he lifted himself as to plant soft kisses whilst building her up to the crescendo she desperately needed. He knew from years of exploration that he did this a little too well. His performance was always well received, well appreciated. Unlike previous partners, Hermione always expressed just how much she enjoyed his touches, his caresses, and, admittedly, his harsh punishments. And, that was the thing: he didn't _want_ to hurt her, even if it brought pleasure. Tonight was for her, and only her. He wanted, no, _needed_ to prove something to her. He needed to show her how much he worshiped her.

With adroit hands, he eased whatever tension that built up. Slowly, he positioned himself that he was a whispering breath away from her glistening folds. He inhaled her exotic scent. A groan escaped his lips.

"You asked what you taste like, my love. I shall describe it for you." He leaned in, closing his eyes as the scent of her arousal bombarded him. She certainly smelt like what she last consumed. All for the purpose of sedating her inquisitive mind while satisfying the needs of her insatiable body. Dear, fucking Merlin- his wife could _not_ get enough of him. She was as senseless for him as he was for her. "You taste exactly like the last thing you consumed."

In her frenzied haze of hysteria, she was able to formulate a response. "Ch-champagne?"

He flashed his infamous grin," Yes," Draco dipped down and paid homage to her oval bellybutton before pushing her legs further apart. He looked up; his eyes said _keep them there_. "So delectable, so fucking sweet; I simply cannot get enough of you _Mia Dolce_. You have such a pure taste, something I have never had the pleasure of ever consuming. It's intoxicating; it's scary just how much your body enthralls me. Do you want to know why?"

She nodded frantically, barely standing the face he was so damn close to her secret treasure and he wasn't doing anything to assuage the growing ache between her inner thighs. She thrashed against the restraints, rubbing her thighs together as to find some kind of relief. Draco caught onto her plans, stopping her instantly.

"Do you want to know why I don't allow you to drink anything other than strawberry champagne?"

She shook her head, whimpering as the tip of his fingers made subtle contact with her needy cunt.

"It impairs your natural taste, corrupts it." He spat venomously, watching as her juices coated his single digit. He could hold back from driving his tongue into her tight passage indefinitely, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione lost herself to her inhibitions and the true witch that lay dormant surfaced. Yes, he loved it when she lost complete control, just as he has done for the past several years. It was her time to break apart, and what better way than do it with tantalizing ease and deliverance? "That is why I do not allow you to indulge is such revolting indulgences. It throws your entire body off."

"Do I taste better after consuming champagne?" She sounded so unsure of herself. Draco, in retaliation withdrew his finger. Hermione watched with fixation as he licked her cum off his finger, savoring the taste for a moment as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, she had to hold her breath from crying out.

She _knew_ that look. The one he was giving her was so promising with insinuation that she just couldn't contain her excitement or arousal.

His eyes had adopted a darker hue one Hermione still wasn't used to. He stared into her chocolate ones before roaming her body with a hungry glint that flickered obviously around the irises of his eyes.

"No," he answered simply. "I don't crave some artificial flavoring. I crave _you_. Your _rawness_ , your unadulterated female pheromones," he slid his finger from her opening to her sensitive clit. "You drive me absolutely fucking insane, _Mia Dolce_. And, I know I do the same to you."

In that moment, he pushed his middle finger into her, groaning as her hot, slick muscles wrapped around his digit in a tight grip. He moved his other hand so it rested on her mound, his thumb positioned directly over her clit. Slowly, he finally dipped his head between her legs, lapping up her juices. He curled his fingers upward, searching for that one spot that would drive her right over the edge. When he found it, he began massaging it whilst sucking on her clit.

"R-right there!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around Draco's head.

Obliging, he continued to finger fuck her in the precise way she commanded. "That's it, baby." He urged against her pussy. "Ride my finger. Take what you want. Feel me. Feel _only_ me."

Hermione shuttered violently at her husband's naughty words. She convulsed beautifully as she felt the familiar coiling within her lower tummy. She was _so_ close, so close to shattering, so close to losing control. Draco swirled his tongue around her nub, eliciting a string of incoherent words followed by his name screamed only in the tone reserved for him.

"D-draco!" She laced her fingers through his hair as spasm after spasm violently hit her. Hot liquid shot out of her core, spraying his face, tongue, chin, and her inner legs with rawness. Like a starved animal, he drank her essence up, wasting not a single drop of her precious cum. He _craved_ her. Much as she craved him.

Draco removed himself gently from her convulsing core, eyeing it with awe. He loved the natural collection of curly brown hair she had crowning her pussy, but there was something erotic about her barren womanhood that he could not place. He loved the feel of her cum coating her slit and thighs, the way it felt against her smooth skin. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the gift, but he very much preferred the crown of hair.

He looked down at his witch with a knowing grin. She was still fully awake, but at least her mind was at peace.

"Do you finally understand?" he wondered aloud.

She nodded slowly. "Yes." She responded with utter content.

"I should hope so, my dear. I don't ever want you doubting the depth of my love for you." He reached down, grabbed her left hand and placed a deep kiss to the ring on her ring finger.

Smiling, she asked," What about my love for you?"

"You tell me every day, Hermione."

"I want to show you. I don't want you doubting my love for you, either."

Somehow, he had misinterpreted her words because the flame of lust and sedation had extinguished within his eyes. He narrowed his eyes on her, trying to analyze the meaning behind her words. What the hell did she mean by what she had said? There never had been a time when he doubted her undying love for him, so why bring it up now?

"Draco?"

He pushed his reservations and grunted in response before leaning forward to assist her with the bindings. He waved hands over them, watching as her arms fell to her sides. More thoughts of how he could tie her up came to mind. Draco pushed them back. She needed rest. He would get the release he wanted once she recovered.

Hermione looked him straight in the eye, inhaling deeply before letting it out. "I want to be in control for once. Let me show you just how much I love you."

"No." He wouldn't even consider the idea of her being in control of their sexual life. She _knew_ , from past experience, that it just wouldn't work with her leading. He trusted his wife with all his heart, but there would always be a part of him that wouldn't. She had done a wonderful job with helping him, restoring his light, his wonder, and perspective. Draco knew very well he would be lost without her. Did it warrant another chance at taking control during sex? No; it was non-negotiable. "You _know_ I cannot do that, Hermione. I just can't. I wish I could allow you to take the lead for once, but I just _can't._ "

Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his arm, smiling in understanding. She knew what she asked was out of the question, that she would never have that chance again, but a part of her still held onto hope. One day, she kept promising herself.

One day he'll allow her to touch his scars in the same affectionate way she had come to allow him to do with hers.


End file.
